The Road Trip
by Unknown only to be Known
Summary: Emmett and Bella go to L.A. for vacation for one month. will this friendship turn into something more in the streets of L.A.? Will people from Bella's horrid past come tear this strange relationship apart at the seems? Or will true love tromp all? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!

A.N. The Cullen's are human! And Rosalie and Edward are together.

Bella's Pov

"I can not believe it!" Alice yelled in my ear. "Ow! Alice! We have established you are excited for our trip to L.A. But you need to stop screaming!" I tell the pixie like girl. "Oh. About that, well, Rose does not want to go because Edward it grounded and can't go. I can't go because I got tickets to see Tim McGraw in New York. So it will be just you and Emmett. And no. You can't not go. You saved up and spent a lot. I am sorry, Bella." Alice told me. Perfect! Just perfect, this trip was just supposed to be me and Alice in the beginning and the it was all of us, and now it is just Emmett and I!

It is not that I don't like Emmett. Because I like him a lot. I am attracted to him and when ever we are alone I turn into some babbling idiot! And now, I have to spend a whole MONTH alone in L.A. with him! This trip was going to be a disaster! "It is fine, Alice. Let's hope I do not turn into a babbling idiot, crushed out little girl while we are gone." I told Alice. Alice is my best friend besides Rosalie, so she now's about my feelings towards Emmett. "I don't think you will, Bella-bear." Alice told me as she gave me a sly smile. "I am packing your bags, Bella. So you will look stunning and Emmett will not know what hit him and won't be able to keep his hands to himself!" Alice squealed. I just rolled my eyes and turned on my stereo. This is going to be a long next few ours if she is packing for me.

~~~~~~At Emmett's house~~~~~~~~~

Emmett's Pov

"Hey, dude. I Rosalie, Alice and I can't go to L.A. with you. But don't worry, Bella will be there. I am sure you could find something productive to do!" Edward said as he smirked at me. "What! Why can't you guys go?" I asked him. "I got grounded, Rosalie doesn't want to go if I can't, and Alice got tickets to see Tim McGraw in New York so you are on your own. Sorry dude." He told me. Great! This is just absolutely perfect! A whole freaking month with Bella.

It isn't that I don't like Bella. No, I like her a lot, like I really like her. And when ever we are alone I turn into a grade A loser! I always fumble over my words and stutter, and I blush! I, Emmett McCarty, blush! I groaned. "Come on man, I doubt you will be a stuttering pansy all month long!" Edward said. This trip was going to be a disaster!


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!

Emmett Pov

I kept asking Rosalie about Bella to day. I had a bad feeling. "Just go see her you idiot!" She yelled at me. "Fine. I will." I said and left. I knocked on Bella's door but nobody was home. I walked out back because I heard people talking. "Jake, get off of me! I don't like you like that and I am not having sex with you!" Bella screamed. I was seething! Who did this douche bag think he was to try this with my Bella! "Bell, I know you want this so stop fighting it!" Jake yelled at her. "NO! Stop Jake!" My Bella screamed.

Then he slapped her. I was so pissed! I ran over to him and pulled him off of her! "You fucking prick! You just hit her!" I yelled. I punched him over and over until he slumped over. Then I started to kick him. Bell came over to me and put her hand on my arm."Stop, Emmett. You could kill him!" Bella said quietly.

I wanted the dick dead. He hurt Bella. "Bella are you OK? Did he hurt you?" I asked. "He just scared me ad then hit me." She aid motioning to her face. "Go inside. I am going to wake the fucker up and tell him to leave, OK?" I asked. "Yeah." She said as she went back inside. "Hey fucker! Get your pansy ass up!" I yelled at him. He opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Get the fuck out of here and don't come back. Got it?" I asked. He nodded his read and ran out the gate.

I walked inside to check on Bella. She was in her room. "Bella, honey? Can I look at your face so I can get it cleaned up?"I asked her. She nodded and stood up. We walked into her bathroom and I started to clean her up. "Why are you doing this? I mean, why are you being so nice to me? We don't ever hang out unless its with other people, and you ignore me any other time! Wait, why were you even at my house?" Bella asked me. I don't know. I honestly have no idea. I have always liked Bella, but who wouldn't? She is the sexiest thing ever to walk the earth! "I don't know Bella. And as far as being at your house goes, I had a bad feeling. And it looks lie I was right! If I had not come over that dick would have raped you!" I tell her honestly. Bella just looked at me with tears rimming in her beautiful brown eyes. She reached out and kissed me.

Bella pov He helped me into the bathroom and sat me on the sink so I was eye level with him. I haven't noticed before but he had the most beautiful eyes ever! STOP Bella, you should not be thinking that of Emmett! I was curious so I asked him why he was helping me and why he was at my house. He was talking to me but I was not paying attention. I kissed him. Hard. He slipped his hands down on to my hips and I ran my fingers through his amazing hair. I parted my lips and his tongue entered my mouth. He moaned and something snapped. I pushed him away.

"Please leave." I told him. He looked heart broken. I hated that. I hugged him and then lead him downstairs. He left after saying goodbye and as soon as I shut the door, I slid to the ground. I had to get every thing ready. We were leaving tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!

Emmett Pov

She told me to leave. I feel so broken now. The girl I love-, wait... love. I... I don't LOVE Isabella! I am just...enticed by her. That's all. Right? I do not have time to ponder this. I have to pack

. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME ELAPSE~~~~~~~~~~~

"Bye, brother bear! Be safe and take care of Bella-bear. Make sure she is safe OK?" Alice asked me. Although she really did not need to. I love Bella and would make sure she was safe. I love Bella. I still can't believe it. I saw Bella walk up and she looked stunning. She was wearing a gorgeous dark purple summer dress that came down to her knees and her hair was up in a ponytail. She was wearing purple flats to match her dress. It was absolutely stunning. I wanted to run up to her and kiss her silly! I wanted to tell her I love her! But I couldn't. She was the one who pushed away last night. If any thing was going to happen between us, I want it to be because she loves me, not because she was forced into it.

Bella Pov

Being a girl, I had told Rosalie and Alice about the kiss. They were ecstatic. Until I told them I pushed him away and told him to leave. They made me get all dolled up just to mess with Emmett. The goal was to find a hot guy on the plane and make Emmett jealous to see what he would do. I really hope last night was not a one time thing. I really like him. Just, I don't know if he feels the same. We said good bye to Every one and boarded the plane. I saw a very sexy guy, but he was no where near as sexy as Emmett was, sitting by a window. I walked to the seat next to him and sat down next to him. "Hi, I am Bella! What's your name?" I asked in the most slutry voice I could muster. He laughed at me and said "sorry baby, I am gay. And the name is Sam Uley." The man told me. "DAMN! Can I ask you a favor?" I ask Sam. "Sure baby doll! What is it?" He asked me. I looked over and saw Emmett glance at me and then turn on the charm with the bitch of a flight attendant. "See that guy over there? The one that looks like a Greek god! Yeah, him. I like him, ad he is flirting with that flight attendant. I wanted to make him jealous." I told Sam. "Say no more. Now, I want you to giggle and put your hand on my upper thigh." He whispered into my ear. I did what he told me and I could hear Emmett clear his throat. "Now, I want you to kiss the corner of my mouth and slide your hand up farther up my thigh." Sam told me. I did what he said and added a little loudly "I don't know. But the mile high club does sound good. If I decide, I will meet you in the bathroom." I said just loud enough for Emmett to hear.

"Now, it seems we have made your man jealous enough. Why don't we swap numbers? I would love to stay in touch with you, Bella." Sam said. I agreed and we exchanged numbers. I got up and walked over to Emmett. God, he was gorgeous! I feel bad about what happened. Maybe this trip will change things for us. I hope so. I sat down. **Emmett** just stared at me. His eyes darted to my lips and he muttered something that I did not hear. Then he turned and looked out the window. "Hey Emmett-" I was cut off when Emmett picked me up and placed me in his lap. "Why did you kiss me?" He asked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A.N I know I am so evil to give you all a cliff hanger! Sorry! I might have Jake come back later in the story. What do you think? Message me if you want to tell me! See ya later! :)


	4. AUTHORS NOTE

A.N.

Hey so the last chapter is not what all of you wanted. I am sorry. But I do not like fairy tales from beginning to end. That chapter was necessary for future chapters! And to answer some ones question, No Emmett will not move on and find **someone** else! Love is love and you don't fall out of it! I hate when people say they fell out of love. Cause if you are saying that, then your love was not positively 110% true love. But you did love them. Sorry if I seem defensive or if I have offended any one! I promise every thing will be OK! Please keep reading!- unknown only to be known


	5. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!

Emmett Pov

I just could not take it! "Why did you kiss me?" I just had to ask. I know that the guy she was talking to was Sam Uley. And he was gay. She was just trying to get me jealous!

"I...I don't want to tell you here. I will tell you when we get to the hotel. OK?" Se asked me. She started to bite her lip and she looked so sexy!

"I... I will tell you when we get to the apartment. OK?" She asked me. "Yes. But as soon as we walk into our rooms, I am coming over to some answers OK?" I asked her. "Yeah. OK." She said. And instead of getting out of my lap, she snuggled into my chest and went to sleep. I really hope this trip will change something for us.

~~~~~~~~~time elapse~~~~~~~~~

"Hey, love, it's time to get up!" I whispered in her ear. She stirred and then looked u at me. She looked so adorable! I really want to- NO! You should not think of her like that McCarty! Oh what the hell! It won't hurt anybody! "Hey. Sorry. I drooled on you." Bella said with a sheepish smile."All is forgiven, love! Now, we just got to get to the hotel and get some things sorted out!" I said. We walked to the luggage claim and got our bags.

~~~~~~~~~~time elapse~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We got to the hotel and checked in. Mine and Bella's rooms were right next to each other. Rooms 403 and 404. I set my stuff on the bed and realized that there was a door on the wall. I opened it and walked into Bella's room. COOL! That could be useful.

"Hey. So you want to answer my question now?" I asked her. She sat down on her bed and motioned me to sit besides her. I did. "Bella, why did you kiss me? I am not complaining, I just want to know. I don't want to play games." I told her honestly. She took a deep breath and started. "Well, Emmett, I don't know. Really, I don't. I mean I haive always found you attractive, but you are the Man Whore of Forks High School! I just, I don't know!" She finished.

It hurt that she thought that of me. I mean yes, I did sleep around. But that stopped as soon as I realized I was attracted to Bella. "Bella, I am not like that any more. And you are the reason behind that. I like you Bella. I like you a lot, OK? I don't want to force you into anything, but I would like to be in a relationship with you, Bella." I told her. I sucked up a big breath and asked "will you go out with me, Bella?" I asked, looking into her eyes. "Yes. I would love to go out with you, Emmett!" She said. I leaned in and said "I am going to kiss you now." She just nodded.

Bella pov OH MY GOSH! Emmett McCarty just asked me out!

"Yes, I would love to go out with you, Emmett." I told him. "I am going to kiss you now." He said when his lips were just a mere inch away from mine.

I nodded lamely then in a split second, he was kissing me. He had to be the best kissed ever! I moaned when his tongue slipped into my mouth and started to brush against mine. Just when things could not go better, some one knocked on the door.

Great. Just. My. Luck.


	6. Chapter 5

Hey guys:) Some people have been asking me how old every one is. They are seniors in high school. So around 18 and 19. Hence, they can act childish!:) thought I would clear that up.- Unknown only to be known

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Bella pov

I was so nervous. As soon as Emmett left I called Rosalie. "Hey, Rose!" I exclaimed. I mentioned I was still giddy, right? "Hey, girlie! What's got you giddy?" Rose asked. "EMMETT ASKED ME OUT!" I all but squealed. "No way! Bella bear that is awesome! There is SO much sexual tension between you two, Edward was planning on throwing both of you in a closet. Naked!" Rosalie said.

"ROSE! Why am I friends with yo dirty minded people, again?" I asked Rosalie. "Because you love us!" Came Rose's smug reply. "Haha. But anyways, we are going on a date and I don't know what to wear!" I whined. It was very rare for me to whine so I know I sounded desperate and needy.

"Well, I think you should call Alice on this one, night, girlie!" Rosalie said as she hung up. I looked over at the clock and saw that it was already midnight. I will call Alice tomorrow.

I went to bed with a smile on my face thinking about the days events.

Emmett Pov

I asked her out and she said yes! I am so excited I can't wait until tomorrow. I have to find a place to take her. As soon as I got into my room turned on my laptop and searched for places to take Bella. I found the perfect place! I can not wait!

This has to be the best day of my life! I think I sold call Rosalie and ask her ask her what to wear. Oh God! I sound like a girl! Oh well. "Hey, Rosalie! I have a question." It old her. "What is it brother bear? Call to tell e you finally grew a pair and asked Bella out?" She asked me.

"Yes and no. I need to know what to wear. Tis is the first date I have been on in a while." I tell her. "Well, I am no Alice. But I will try and help. Wear black jeans and a red polo shirt. Hope I helped!" She said ad hung up. Yup, that's Rosalie for ya.

I went to bed with a smile on my face thinking thins were finally looking up with Bella and I.


	7. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I still own nothing:(

Emmett Pov

I was sleeping when my phone started to ring. I looked at the clock. 2:00 a.m. What the fuck? Who is calling this early? "Who the fuck is this and why the hell are you calling so early?" I asked. "Morning to you to grumpy! Did some one wake up on the wrong side of the bed, brother bear?" Alice asked me. "Alice, it is 2 in the morning!" I tell her. "Sorry, it is later here in New York. I was calling to tell you this. Be careful with Bella, Emmett. She has been through some very traumatizing events in her 18 years. She is still recovering from it." Alice told me. I felt sick with worry. Literally, I felt physically sick to my stomach. "Wha...what happened?" I stuttered out. "I can't tell you Emmett. I have known her since we were 9 and she did not tell me until we were 16! Maybe she will tell you sooner rather then later, but you never know. Just, don't push her into it. OK?" Alice asked me. "OK. And Alice?" I called.'"yeah Emmett?" She asked. "You don't need to worry about me not taking care of Bella. I...I think I might be in love with her!" I told Alice. "I know you are Brother Bear. I see it in your eyes. I will let you get back to sleep, now." And with that Alice hung up. I went back to bed.

~~~~~~time elapse~~~~~~

This time when I woke up, it was 9:00 in the morning. I got up and took a shower, got dressed and put a little of my favorite after shave on. I walked down to get breakfast when I got a good idea. I went and got some bacon and scrambled eggs with pancakes and a glass of milk. I carried it up to Bella's room I knocked on the door and heard soft foot prints coming towards the door. She opened it. Even in a tee shirt and sweatpants she looked amazing! "Hey, I brought you breakfast. I hope I did not wake you up." I told her. "No, I have been up. Thank you for breakfast! It looks good and I am starving!" Bella said. I laughed at her. She is to cute!

"Where are you taking me tonight?" Bella asked me. "It's a surprise! But you will enjoy it. I promise!" I told her. "Well, at least tell me what I should wear!" Bella asked. Well. More like demanded. "Casual. We will be walking a little since it is going to be nice out." I tell her. "OK! That is good."

~~~~time elapse~~~~

I took another shower ad got dressed in what Rosalie recommended. I combed my hair and pulled on my shoes. I really hope Bella likes what where I am taking her. I decided to take her to a little restaurant by the beach and then we were going to walk to the carousel that was lit up at night. And maybe some ice cream.

I walked to her door and knocked. She opened the door. She looked like goddess! She was wearing a red tank top with a black leather jacket over it with dark skinny jeans and black flats. Her hair was pulled back into a pony tail. "You look stunning Bella." I told her. She blushed and bit her lip. She looked so kissable right now! "Thank you." She said softly. I grabbed her hand and started walking towards the elevator. "Emmett!" Bella called when we got in the elevator. "Yes?" I answered. She ghosted the back of her hand over my cheek. She stood on her toes and I bent down to meet her half way. She was kissing me! ISABELLA SWAN WAS KISSING ME! I internally jumped for joy. I brushed my tongue over Bella's bottom lip, begging for entrance. She opened her sweet mouth to me with out hesitation. What started out as a gentle kiss, turned into a passionate one. She moaned Ito the kiss and we were so wrapped up in it, we did not hear the elevator door open. Some one cleared their throat. We broke apart to see an elderly couple. The husband was glaring at us but the wife was smiling kindly. We got out and walked to the parking lot. When we got to the car I opened the door for her and helped her in.

"Hi!" Bella says as she looks at me. "Hi!" I say cheekily. "You gonna tell me where we are going?" Bella asks. "Nope! But we are almost there." I tell her. I pick up her hand and kissed her knuckles. "We are here!" I tell her. I run to the other side to help her out.

We went in the little cafe and sat down "this is wonder full Emmett! Thank you!" Bella tells me. "Your welcome Bella!" I tell her as I grabbed her hand and laced our fingers together.

A/N: sorry guys! Another cliff hanger! The next chapter will be the rest off the date! I can't wait! And what is Bella keeping as her secret? Will she tell Emmett?


	8. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I still don't own anything!:(

Bella Pov

Emmett picked me up and brought me to this beautiful beach side cafe! We ordered. "Emmett! This is amazing! Thank you!" I said sincerely. "Your welcome!" Emmett said. We made idle chit chat. I was surprised at how easily conversation flowed between us!

After we ate Emmett took my hand and walked towards the beach. I saw beautiful lights up ahead. We soon came up to this beautiful carousel with gorgeous lights and light hearted, romantic music. It was perfect. I looked up at him and saw him staring at me intently. I blushed and took his hands and lead him up to the carousel.

We sat ant them bench and cuddled up as it started to move. He looked at me and started to kiss me. It was soft and gentle. It was a promise of no matter what the future holds, he will be by me and protect me. I realised in this perfect little moment, I, Isabella Marie Swan, am in love with Emmett McCarty! We sat there and kissed until breathing became an issue. "Hi." I breathed. "Hello." Emmett said.

We got off and walked out towards the water. We are talking about anything and anything. "Oh! Let's play 20 questions!" I said excitedly and he laughed. "OK, favorite color?" I ask. "Green and orange. You?" He said. "Dark purple. Violet." I tell him. "What is your favorite holiday?" He asks. "Christmas. Its the only time I see Renee any more." I tell him. "Mine is thanksgiving. All the food you can eat!" He said excitedly. I laugh. "Um, have you ever had a pet?" I ask him. "Yes. It was a terrier." He said. "I had a goldfish named bubbles." I tell him. "What is-" he was cut short when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I ask. "I am coming for you, bitch." The voice said and then hung up. I heard Emmett growl. He must have heard. "Who was that?" Emmett asked. "I don't know." I tell him with a trembling voice. "I am scared." I tell Emmett. "Don't worry baby. I will protect you. You will be moving into my room and don't leave with out telling me. OK?" Emmett asked. He demanded it, but it was soft and filled with concern and something else. "OK." I whisper.

Emmett Pov

My Bella and I were having a great time when some fucker called her and told her he was coming for her. I was pissed. More so than when that prick, Jake I think it was, hit her and almost raped her. I told her that she was going to stay with me and not leave with out telling me. I love her, and some dick wants to hurt her. If I ever find the fucker, I will kill him!

##############

A/N: I am SOO evil! Who called Bella? Is it some one from Bella's past? Maybe, maybe not.


	9. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!

Bella POV

After the call yesterday I am petrified! I am glad I have Emmett, he is keeping his promise and is keeping me safe. I moved Into his room and I don't want to go any where with out Emmett.

On a a better note, it has been 1 day since I realised that I was in love with Emmett. At first it was frightening because we had only gone out once and we barely hung out before! But, it is OK. I love him! "Bella? do you want to go to the movies tonight?" Emmett asked me. " Sure!" I tell him. I know he is still pissed that some one wants to get me.

~~~~TIME ELAPSE~~~

We got ready and headed out. "what movie do you want to see?" Emmett asked me. " I want to see divergent!" I tell my Emmett.

~~~~Time Elapse~~~

we were walking out of the theatre when done one started talking. "Well, looks like you are picking up our sloppy seconds, Emmett." some one said. " Yeah, I will save ya the trouble bro. She is a prude and is a lousy lay. If I were you, I would leave now." said some one else. "Mike. Jacob. I advise you to SHUT THE HELL UP AND GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" Emmett yelled. "Bella, Bella, Bella. You have not told dear little Emmett here, of your past have you? well we just came to get you." Mike Newton said. "I am NOT going any where with you!" I yelled at them.

"Oh but you will if you want lover boy here to live." Jacob said as he pulled out a gun. We are in the Fucking street in a populated fucking area and nobody notices the fucking gun?

hell, this is just my luck! "NO! Don't hurt him I will go with you!" I say desperately. "NO! BELLA!" Emmett yells. I look at him with a said smile. I wish I could go over there and give him a hug and tell him it will be alright. "SHUT UP!" Mike yells. "GUN! HELP! THEY ARE GOING GO SHOOT US!" Emmett yelled.

The next thing I now is there is a loud bang, screams, and a sharp pain starting from my stomach and spreading every where else. then every thing goes white.


	10. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!

EMMETT POV

BELLA! THEY SHOT MY BEAUTIFUL BELLA! "NO! BELLA!" I screamed. I ran over to her. She was bleeding badly. I could faintly hear screams and the sound of guns being shot. I picked her up and looked around frantically. I had to get Bella to the hospital! I can't loose her!

"PLEASE be OK Bella! I NEED you! I LOVE you Bella!" I told her desperately with hot, angry, worried tears running down my face freely. I kept mumbling nothings into her ear, pleading with her to stay with me!

"Sir, put the girl down! We have to get her to the hospital!" The EMT said. Wait! When did they get here? I nodded. They strapped her up and put her in the ambulance. I climbed in after. Once we got in the hooked her up to the machines. I watched.

The woman I love just got shot and ALL I COULD DO IS WATCH! I AM SO USELESS! Then, in the middle of me feeling helpless, Bella's heart stops! I Scream at the EMTs to help her.

Some how, they manage to get her heart beating again and I let out a breath I was holding in. We arrive at the hospital and they take Bella in for surgery.

I really NEED Bella to be OK! I love her! She is my every thing! I sit in the wait I g room. Crying. Waiting. Worrying. Hoping. And feeling helpless cause I can't help!


	11. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything!:(

Emmett POV

I have been in this fucking waiting room for 2 hours and 41 minutes! I have been pacing the waiting room and have gotten glares from 3/4 of the people here! The other 1/4 have been giving me sympathetic stares because they have a loved one here as well. Where the fucking hell is Alice, Edward, and Rosalie! I called them all an hour ago!

I was getting angrier and angrier and my friends for not coming when the doctor called out 'Bella!' I walked over to him with shaky feet and trembling hands. "Is she OK?" I asked the doctor. "Depends on how you define 'OK' exactly. She is in a medically induced coma but the bullet went through and missed all of her important organs and was resting above her kidney when the EMTs brought her in. She is a very lucky girl, miss Swan is." The doctor said. "Can I go and see her?" I ask. "Sure. Just be careful." he warned me and then told me what room my wonderful Bella was in. "Oh Bella!" I whimpered when I saw her passed out and bandaged up from surgery. I let a tear drop drip down my face and I sat on the chair closest to Bella's bed. "I love you Bella." I whispered to her.

Rosalie's POV

"Fuck! Edward! Not now! I am trying to find my phone!" I yell at Edward. He was trying to kiss me and I was trying to find my phone. I have a dreadful feeling in the pit of my stomach. I have no idea why. I found my phone and listened to the message Emmett had left me 2 hours ago...Now I understood that feeling in my stomach. One of my best friends has been shot. I dropped my phone and looked at Edward with tears in my eyes

. Edward's POV

Rosalie was listening to a voice mail. I did not see her face so when she dropped her phone I just thought she caught a case of the butter fingers. Until she looked at me. She has a scarred, worried, and depressed look on her face with tears in her eyes. "what is wrong, love?" I asked her. "Bella...she...she..." She started to cry. I walked over to her and gave her a hug. "What about Bella, Rose?" I asked worriedly. Bella is like my baby sister! "Shot! She...was sh...shot!" Rosalie chokes out. I felt panic arise in my chest and a dreadful feeling arouse in my stomach. "Is she OK?" I asked with tears in my eyes. "I...I don't know..." Rosalie said through sobs. I wanted to cry. But I have to be strong for Rosalie. For Bella. For Emmett. For Alice to.

Alice POV

I was kissing my newly found boyfriend Jasper when my phone rang. I let it go to voice mail and had some...dirty fun... with Jazz. After I toon a shower and got so e food. Which leads me to now. I am checking my voice mail when I cross the one Emmett left me while I was...busy... I put my phone down and let years Falk freely down my face. One of my best friends was shot. I started packing all of my things. I an going to go to L.A and see Bella. I hope she is alright. Now, I just have to tell Jasper.


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

A/N: Sorry you had to wait so long for an update! I had some family stuff to take care of.

Bella POV

I woke up in a white room. I saw Emmett out of the corner of my eye and saw his tear stricken and worried face.

I laid still because he started to talk. "Bella, I...I know we have not been out on a date-save for the one we had a few days ago- but I...I think...No, I know I an in love with you. I have loved from the minute I met you. The minute I looked in to your eyes...I...I just knew you were the one for me. Bella, I need you. I need you to wake up. I need you by my side. I need you like I need air. Bella, please come back to me. I love you." Emmett told me. I heard his voice crack near the end.

I think that is the most beautiful thing anyone has ever told me.

"I love you too, Emmett. I always have." I choke out. I opened my eyes and looked over at him.

He looked relieved, happy, joyous.

He came over to me and placed a light kiss on my forehead. "Good. Cause you are stuck with me." He said in a joking tone.

I tried to laugh, but it hurt to much. He seemed to notice so he called a doctor to come and check on me.

The same time the doctor was paged, I heard the door open. I saw Rose, Edward, and Alice.

Emmett POV

She loves me. Isabella Marie Swan love ME! ISABALLA SWAN loves me!

I see her discomfort so I page the doctor. And just As I do, Rose, Alice, and Edward.

I feel rage arouse deep in my stomach. Bella has been here for 5 days and they are just now getting here?

"I need to talk to you guys. in the hall. NOW!" I say loudly.

They nod and headed out the door. I gave a look at Bella and told her I love her.

3rd person POV

Emmett stormed out of the room and into the hall.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING HERE? Bella was shot 5 days ago. 5 fucking days ago! And you think you can come in here now?" Emmett asks.

"We are sorry-" Emmett cut Rose off. "No. Just no. It has been along 5 days. Just...just go visit Bella." Emmett says tiredly.

They just nod and go back in.

Rose's POV

Emmett is really stressed. He must really love Bella...

A/N: please review


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing:(

Bella POV

I hear Emmett yelling at the others. But I still can't believe it! the man I love loves me back! This is shaping up to be the best summer vacation ever! you know, besides being shot...

I still can't believe Jake shot me...We used to be best friends...I guess people change...

"hey Bella!" Alice chirps. "You have some explaining to do. what happened?" Edward asks me. "Jacob shot me. He and Mike Newton." I tell them. "Mike Newton and Jacob Black? What the hell? I thought you were done with them Isabella!"Edward yelled at me. "I was, but they...just came after me!" I yell. "Wait...who is Mike Newton?" Rose asks. "Bella used to date Mike and Jake had always had a thing for her. They broke up when Mike got arrested for rape and selling drugs..." Alice informs her. I feel so ashamed. "Look...at the time...I don't know why they came back for me..." I say.

Rosalie's POV

Wait! Bella used to date a guy who did that! I wonder if it was Bella he raped..

I wonder what Emmett is thinking...

Emmett POV

I can't believe Bella used to date a dick like that! Rape and drugs? Wow...I hope Bella will talk to me about it later...But even if she does not, I still will love her. Some secrets are supposed to be kept...

I go and give Bella a soft kiss and tell every one to leave. "Its time for you guys to go. Bella needs a nap." I say.

After every one leaves, I kiss Bella and sit on the side of the bed. "I love you, Bella." I tell her. "I love you too, Emmett." She tells me and I feel happy. Like my heart could explode. I love Bella and that will never change.

I see Bella close her eyes, and hear her breathing even out, so I leave the room to talk to Alice, Rose, and Eddie.

Alice POV

I walked out of the room and get a phone call from Jasper. I have not told anyone about him, nor have I told him where I went. I don't think he even knows I left. I feel guilty, but I did not know what to tell him when I left.

Edward POV

I am so pissed! If I ever see those dicks again, I will rip their throats out!

Bella made one bad choice and it comes back to haunt her! it is not fair!

A/N: Please comment!:)


End file.
